


Red for Impure Thoughts

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: A series of vignettes wherein Claude steals Danny's food.
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Red for Impure Thoughts

BREAKFAST (Winter)

Claude wakes up slowly, reaching an arm out, unsurprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Danny is much more of a morning person than he. In lieu of a morning kiss he rolls onto his back, palms his semi, and arches his back like a cat to work out the kinks of sleep. As he stretches he catches the faintest whiff of... bacon? Possibly ham. Some kind of pork product. His morning wood can wait. Claude rolls out of bed and pulls on a pair of boxers before trundling downstairs rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes.

It’s still mostly dark out he notices when he enters the kitchen, only the vaguest hint of dawn, the long night of winter lingering. There’s half an omelet with ham left in the skillet he walks past on his way to the dining room. Claude steals a kiss from Danny before sitting down opposite him and grabbing his mug of coffee for a sip. 

Danny laughs around his bite of omelet as Claude grimaces at the taste.

“I don’t know why you always insist on drinking my coffee, you know you hate it with sugar and cream.”

Claude just wrinkles his nose at him before casually swiping his fork for a bite of the omelet. He groans in pleasure at the taste of that though and Danny snatches the fork back from him.

“God I’m glad you finally learned to cook,” Claude said, mouth still full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. And it’s only an omelet--” Danny cuts himself off as Claude plucks the fork from his hands for another bite, accompanied by another groan approaching obscene. “I left your half in the skillet,” Danny finishes dryly. 

“It’s delicious,” Claude says with a kiss to Danny’s forehead, before finally going back into the kitchen for his own plate.

\--

LUNCH (Summer)

Claude comes slamming through the front door, swearing quietly to himself as he narrowly avoids knocking the vase off the table in the foyer with his sticks. He drops his hockey bag with an unceremonious thunk and looks around realizing the dogs hadn’t come to greet him at the door. 

He leaves the bag where it is, scowling at it for good measure, bulky bastard, before heading toward the back of the house where Danny is probably outside with the dogs. The boys are at Sylvie’s this week and Danny has been enjoying the peace and quiet afforded only to the recently retired. 

Out in the back Danny’s at the table, one leg tucked under him, ham sandwich in front of him, only half paying attention to his food as he reads a lifestyle magazine. He looks up when he hears the patio door slide open.

“Hey babe, have a good skate?” 

Claude makes a noise of annoyance. “Yeah, it was fine. Schenner, and Coots are in town finally, I just hate lugging my shit back and forth to the rink.” 

Danny chuckles. “Spoiled. Training camp will start soon enough and you’ll have all those nice trainers to do all the heavy lifting for you again.” Claude just rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Danny.

He picks up half the sandwich and takes a big bite. Danny’s eyes narrow. 

“I just made that.”

“I see that.”

“There’s a whole kitchen full of food in the house. You walked right past it.”

“But I’m hungry now,” Claude whines. “I just had a hard workout, I don’t want to have to make food, too.”

Danny mutters under his breath something about _fucking brat_ and _goddamn lucky I love you_ as he stands up, pushing his plate in Claude’s direction. 

“Fine, I’m going to go make another sandwich then, you eat that. And keep an eye on the dogs? Zoey’s been eating grass and I don’t want her to get sick later.”

Claude just hums in acknowledgement as he wolfs down half the sandwich in so few bites Danny worries he might asphyxiate himself.

“You know what, I’ll make two.”

\--

DINNER (Spring)

It’s 8pm by the time Claude rolls in Friday night, still awake but starving. He only snacked on the plane knowing he and Danny were meant to have a date night tonight, but he has no idea what Danny has planned. Hopefully it involves food. The dogs mill about his feet as he puts his suitcase by the foot of the stairs to take up later. 

Danny pokes his head out of their bedroom door upstairs. 

“Hey babe, you want to change before we head out? I’ve got reservations for 8:30 but you should have ten minutes to change if you need, they’ll hold the table for us.”

Claude looked down, he was a bit rumpled but didn’t smell too stale from the airplane.

“Nah, I’m good to go in this.” Danny beams at him, and Claude’s heart feels tight, stomach flutter-y in that way it always is when Danny’s smile is all his. He hopes he never stops feeling that way when Danny looks at him. 

“Okay let me grab my shoes and we’ll go.”

Danny drives them to Claude’s favorite sushi restaurant, reaches over to entwine their fingers together on the way and gently squeezes Claude’s hand in that way that says _I miss you when you’re gone_ and _I’m so glad you’re here now_. Claude squeezes back.

Their legs tangle beneath the table while they eat. 

Claude reaches over to steal a piece of Danny’s roll that he’d ordered specifically because Claude didn’t like it. Danny makes a noise of protest and gestures at him with his chopsticks in hand.

“What the hell, you hate eel!” 

Claude grimaces at the taste and smiles sheepishly.

“It’s always good to give things a second chance?” He replies. Danny can’t help but laugh. This ridiculous man.

“You’ve tried eel like 6 times and you hate it every time. I think you just like stealing my food,” Danny jokes, but he doesn’t miss the way Claude’s cheeks pink slightly at the accusation. Huh. Maybe that really is all it was? 

“You wanna try my sake?” Danny offers, and Claude perks up and his vaguely guilty look disappears.

“Yeah! You like it more than what you had last time?”

\--

DESSERT (Fall)

The boys are all asleep, or at least in their room with the lights turned down faking it, and Danny can hear the shower still running where Claude is cleaning off the last vestiges of the Flyers loss that evening. He steals into the kitchen and pokes around in the pantry to find the last of the Halloween candy he’d hidden from prying sons and husbands eyes, and grabs a snickers and a fun-sized packet of m&ms and retires to the living room to enjoy his dessert. 

Of course, not 2 minutes later, Claude saunters down the stairs -- hair still wet and curling, wearing only a pair of soft pajama pants sitting low on his hips. Danny can see the fading marks of a bruise on his right side from blocking a puck two games ago, and a smaller mouth shaped bruise on his left pec that Danny put there himself that morning. 

“Hey bud, thought you might just crash after your shower,” Danny says, softly, not even trying to keep the fondness out of his voice. Claude blinks at him with a small frown creasing his brow.

“I didn’t want to go to bed alone,” he explains.

“C’mere there, mon chéri,” Danny says, not quite expecting Claude to climb straight into his lap but that’s what he gets. Claude settles with his knees either side of Danny’s hips, forehead resting in the crook of Danny’s shoulder and neck, and sighs deeply winding his arms under Danny’s and around his back. Danny shifts to accommodate Claude’s hands between his back and the couch cushion and kisses Claude’s hair. 

“You okay, mon amour?” he asks gently after Claude stops moving, and feels Claude nod against his shoulder.

“Mmfph,” is Claude’s attempt at a verbal response.

“Would you like an m&m?”

Claude’s head comes up at that. “Plain or peanut?”

“Plain.”

Claude’s lower lip juts out in an exaggerated pout, and Danny pulls him down into a kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” Danny apologizes with a second kiss, “I know you prefer peanut but these are all that’s left.”

Claude just groans and rolls off Danny’s lap to sprawl next to him on the couch, holding out his hand wiggling his fingers impatiently.

“Whatever, hit me, I deserve chocolate.” 

They munch their chocolate in silence for a moment before Danny turns to Claude accusingly. "You totally knew I still had chocolate, didn’t you... Is there a light somewhere that goes off whenever I have food?”

"Green for food, orange for beverages, red for impure thoughts,” Claude responds without missing a beat. Then adds with a smirk, “That bulb burns out every 2 weeks.”

Danny laughs so hard Claude reaches out to snatch the bag of m&ms from his hand before he spills them all over the floor. 

“Careful!” Claude admonishes, his chuckle belying his amusement, and pops the last few m&ms into his mouth with a cheeky grin. 

Danny just leans over for a closed mouth kiss, smiling against Claude’s lips before he pulls back. He looks at Claude, eyes darkening, and he can feel Claude’s breath quicken under his stare.

“You come down here half naked and looking like that and you expect my thoughts to be _pure_?” Danny’s voice is low and full of promise.

“Never, old man,” Claude retorts, his laughter swallowed up by Danny’s lips and teeth and tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic in my WIPs from like 2 years ago. Thought I'd finish it off and give it some daylight. Sorry if it's bad. 
> 
> Title (and quote in-text) thanks to House MD
> 
> (Wilson) "Is there a light somewhere that goes off whenever I have food?”  
(House) "Green for food, orange for beverages, red for impure thoughts. That bulb burns out every 2 weeks"


End file.
